Poltergeist
by Gemini Star01
Summary: Kari is being haunted by a dastardly spirit, ready to kill her. Fed up with it, the Kamiyas bring in a priest named Tania, who is a little un-orthodox, to say the least. But what happens when she and her grandmother feel the spirit coming from TK?*CH.2 UP
1. Haunting

__

Someone once said: "Keep your mind open. You never know when an idea might decide to walk in." Well, that's what happened with this one, it just walked in. Then it ate everything in the pantry and left. Weird, huh?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. However, Tania, her grandmother, and this basic storyline is mine. So please don't use 'em.

****

Poltergeist

Chapter 1: Haunting

__

"Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives." - Dr. William Dement

Kari lay curled under her covers, fast asleep. It was almost one in the morning, by the electric clock on the wall, and even the stars were asleep. You could hear Tai's snoring in the next room, and a slight purring from the cat, Miko, curled at the foot of her bed.

There was a sudden loud knock at the door. Kari opened one eye. "What?" she called sleepily.

No one answered. Kari shut her eyes again. A minute later the knocking came again, louder this time. Some one was banging on the door. Both of Kari's eyes flew open and she sat up. "Not again…" she whispered, pulling back away from the door. "Go away!"

The door was flung open, but no one was there. But you could hear heavy footsteps into the room. Her clay pencil holder lifted off the desk on its own accord and was thrown at her. Kari had to duck under her blanket to avoid being stabbed as several of the caps were flung off.

She sat their a moment, gasping for breath. Miko was shaking next to her. _"What I wouldn't give for Gatomon right now…"_ she thought desperately. _"Why'd I leave her there?"_

For about five minutes, nothing happened. The sheet was sudden torn off the bed, throwing her to the ground. She and the cat both gazed around in horror.

Pens, scissors, pencils, anything small than your head was flying around and around them. Occasionally, one would be thrown at her, at such fast speeds that she could hardly dodge it.

Both of them didn't need a second thought. They scrambled for the door quick as a flash. The pens dive-bombed them as they ran, spearing into the carpet and barely missing their legs and arms.

Kari dove out the door and slammed it shut, gasping for breath. Miko scurried off, shimmied up the curtain and hid above the window. Doors down the hallway opened as Tai, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya hurried out in pajamas and night robes.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, kneeling by her daughter. "What happened?"

"The-the-the…" Kari gasped. "Th-th-th-that _thing_ came back again!"

Tai tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He and his father looked at each other and nodded. Putting their whole weight into their shoulders, they struck the door at the same time and it flew open.

The family stared in surprise. The pencil holder was smashed on the ground, lying in shards. The pens were stuck into the carpet and the walls. The bedclothes had been tattered, the wall posters were in shreds and the window was broken.

Mr. Kamiya sighed. "Not again…" he murmured. "Third time this week!"

"And four times the week before!" his wife sighed, pulling Kari into a protective hug. "This is going too far! I'm calling in a priest!"

"Mom…" Tai groaned. "Isn't that a bit drastic? I mean, it could be a Digimon…"

"Tai, we've already had you and the others look through here!" his mother snapped. "It's obvious that this isn't a Digimon! It's gotta be a ghost!"

Kari nodded. Besides, the Digital World had been closed off for about a year, to get a little time to recover from all the shock. They hadn't seen their partners in months, and nothing could get in or out.

"But…a priest?"

'Tai…I think you're mother's right." Mr. Kamiya sighed. "I'll call the temple tomorrow. They should send somebody up right away."

~ * ~ * ~

Kari opened the door when it rang the next early evening. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "T.K.!" she gasped. "What're you doing here?"

The fifteen-year-old grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Well…I heard about the whole 'ghost' thing from Tai…I figured I'd come give my support."

Kari giggled as she shut the door behind him. "That's so sweet." she cooed, making her boyfriend blush pink. He knew as well as she did that he used any excuse to come see her, no matter how shy he was. "The priest isn't here yet…Sit down, I'll get you a drink."

"Kari?" Mrs. Kamiya called from her bedroom. "Is that the…?"

"No mom!" Kari shouted back, opening the fridge for a drink. "It's just T.K.… He's stopped by for a visit."

Her mother came out of the backroom, looking weary and tired. "Hello, T.K." she sighed, forcing a smile. "It is nice to see you…I'm sorry I'm so worn out. This…This ghost has been horrible."

"Settle down, mom." Kari soothed, handing T.K. a soda. "Sit down…I'll get a pot of tea going."

No soon had she gotten the pot going, Tai had come out of his room to talk with T.K., and Mr. Kamiya had arrived home from work, the doorbell rang again. Mrs. Kamiya rose. "That must be him!" she gasped, hurrying to the door.

She opened the door and jumped. Standing there was a young woman, about the age of 18, with waist-length red hair and green eyes. She was dressed in traditional red and white priestess robes, and held a charm in her hands.

"Mrs. Kamiya, I'll presume?" she asked calmly.

"Y-Yes!" the mother gasped. "And you are…?"

"My name is Tania." she explained, entering. "I'm the one you called in for an exorcism, remember?"

Mrs. Kamiya let her in, still surprised. "Young lady…You're gonna perform our exorcism?"

"You got it." she winked, entering into the den. "I may not look like much, but my powers have been developing since I was five."

Mrs. Kamiya nodded light-headedly, then sank down to the couch next to her husband. Kari was on the opposite couch, between T.K. and Tai, and was leaning on T.K.'s shoulder.

The priestess sat just on the floor, crossing her legs under her skirt. "You're going to have to tell me about this…'ghost'" she began, staring intently around her. "Where, when and how does it appear?"

The Kamiyas glanced at each other. "Well…so far it's only appeared at night." Tai put in.

"In my daughter's bedroom." the father added. "Just when you start to fall asleep."

"I hear footsteps." Kari said quietly. "Then knocking on the door. Then it just flings it open, and starts throwing stuff at me!"

"And this has only happened to you?" Tania confirmed. The Kamiyas nodded. Tania sighed and rose to her feet. "Well, young lady, it seams you have yourself a poltergeist."

"A…A _what_?" Tai asked.

"_Poltergeist_." the priestess said, once again calm. "In German it means _noisy ghost._ They tend to haunt one person, usually girls in the teenage level, and do many things you described. Throwing things is one of their popular powers."

She took a deep breath in the silence and began again. "Poltergeists are rather hard to exorcise. You have to catch them in the act."

"Meaning…?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Meaning it looks like I'll have to stay the night."

~ * ~ * ~

"T.K.…Shouldn't you be heading home?" the mother asked, leaning over his shoulder. "It's getting late."

T.K. shifted his weight. "If…If you don't mind, Mrs. Kamiya, I'd like to see how this works out for Kari…" he murmured.

"Besides, mom…" Kari grinned at her mother with big puppy-dog eyes. "It's not like we're gonna be sleeping or anything."

Mrs. Kamiya looked between her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Finally, she sighed. "Alright. Alright." she groaned in defeat. "But T.K.…Call your mother."

T.K. nodded, giving Kari a grateful look, then picked up the phone and dialed his home number. It rang twice before Nancy picked it up. "Hello? Takaishai residence."

"Mom?" T.K. said quietly. "I'm gonna stay at Kari's tonight…"

"_What_?" she gulped.

"I'm spending the night at the Kamiyas." he sighed again, knowing where this was going.

"T.K.…Don't you think it's a little…er…_early_ for that?" she whispered.

"Mom, it's seven forty-nine."

"No…No…You know that's not what I mean!"

T.K. rolled his eyes. Kari, watching, just giggled. "Mother, no one's gonna be sleeping tonight." he muttered to her. "We're stayin' up the whole time to watch for poltergeists."

"I don't believe that T.K." the voice on the other end of the phone scolded. "Tell the truth."

T.K. let out an exasperated sigh. "Look mom, the truth is there's an eighteen-year-old priestess here who says Kari's being haunted by a poltergeist. She's staying up in Kari's room to watch for it, so I figured I'd be there for emotional support. Okay? I'll see you in the morning."

He hung up, his mother still trying to talk on the other end, and smiled at Kari. "She's cool."

Kari smiled, crossing the kitchen to him. "That's good." she whispered, leaning up to give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on…we've got a ghost to lure out."

~ * ~ * ~

The first half of the night went smoothly. Kari lay in her bed, pretending to be asleep. Tania sat, cross-legged, in the shadowy corner, her fingers touching and a charm dangling down. She was meditating. The others had gone to bed, and there was silence.

T.K. sat leaning against Kari's bed, next to her head the whole time. Every fifteen minutes or so, she would reach down and run her hands lovingly through his hair, giggle, and curl back up.

About 11:24, by the Digital Clock, she ran them through again, but wasn't greeted by his usual reaction. Usually he was make a kind of purr and rub her hand like a kitten asking to be pet again, or lead her hand to his lips gently. But this time he just lay still, except for a steady rising and falling.

Kari looked over the edge of the bed and smiled. T.K.'s head had slumped forward onto his chest, his eyes were closed, and his breathing even.

_"Aw…"_ she thought, touching his cheek gently. _"He's so cute when he's asleep…"_

Tania's eyes suddenly flew open. "There is a new presence here." she whispered. "Something .…Dark…"

No footsteps, no door, no nothing. But all of a sudden the pens started flying around and around again. They speared out at Kari worse than ever, who screamed and scrambled back.

Tania leapt to her feet, searching the room with her eyes tracing the invisible spirits with her powers. "Where?" she called. "Where is it coming from? Where is the source?"

Kari fought off the pens and pencils wildly. Tangled in her covers, she fell off the edge of the bed and landed with a bump in T.K.'s lap. The boy burst awake, and everything suddenly stopped.

Tania gazed at the boy in surprise as he tried to consol his girlfriend. _"It's him…He's causing this…"_ she thought. _"But…How? …Why?"_


	2. Past Mistakes

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things. Digimon, ghosts and a cell phone are some of them.

****

Poltergeist

Chapter 2: Past Mistakes

"Tania…where in the world are you taking us?"

Tai cocked his head left and right. It was the next morning, and the priestess was leading him, Kari, T.K. and Matt…who she'd made T.K. call in for one reason or another…through the courtyard and gates of the Ikea shrine.

Tania tossed her hair over her shoulder. "This is out of my hands." she muttered. "We're going to see my grandmother…she's the chief priestess here. She'll know what to do."

"And we're here…why?" Matt asked, indicating himself and his brother.

"You'll see." Tania muttered, opening the door to the last building.

The smell of fragrant, burning incense filled their noses as they walked in. The room was small and dark, with parch-white spell scrolls and sutras hanging around them. A small old woman dressed in the same robes as Tania, her white hair done up in a tight bun and her face wrinkled both from age and in concentration.

"Gramma." Tania said quietly. "This project is…a bit too much for me. Can you help?"

"What is the problem?" the old woman asked quietly.

Tania motioned to Kari. "This young woman seams to be having a problem with a poltergeist…" she murmured. "But last night I found something strange…"

"That's enough." the old woman said in a breathless voice, and Tania fell silent. Gramma turned to the guests. "Please. Sit down." she motioned.

The group of kids sat around her in a semi-circle. She closed her eyes and moved her hands from person to person, hovering over Kari a moment.

"I feel nothing unusual from you." she murmured, "Poltergeists are born from the intentions of a person's subconscious, desires of their soul. You have nothing troubling you. You, however…" Her hand floated over to T.K., who was sitting next to Kari. "You seam to be the source of this energy."

T.K. jumped. Kari jumped. Both the brothers started in surprise. Tania just nodded, her suspicion confirmed.

"Yes…I see it now…" the old woman continued. "Your aura shows it all…Your subconscious is angry, very _very_ angry…"

"Hold on a sec!" T.K. exclaimed. "Are you telling us that _I'm_ that ghost?!"

"Indeed."

T.K. let out an exasperated, worried sigh and collapsed back down. Kari looked at him, almost afraid.

Matt straightened in his brother's defense. "Look lady, I don't know anything about this 'subconscious' stuff, but T.K. _can't _be the one doing this!" he insisted. "I mean…he lives across town!"

"Spirits know not the limitations of distance or time." the elder said quietly. "They can go through walls, break through doors, and make it past barriers in a blink of an eye."

"You see?" Tania prompted. "When you're asleep, your spirit breaks free and travels to the Kamiyas home."

T.K. still couldn't speak, and neither could the others. Grandma closed her eyes again. "But…" she whispered. "I feel no anger from your surface. Perhaps it is not a matter of you, but rather of your former life…"

"Woah woah woah woah!" T.K. suddenly found his voice again. "Back up! Why would a _former_ life be rising up _now_?"

"That is what we must find out." the old woman continued, reaching into a bottle at her right.

She pulled out a tattered, diced green and brown herb. It smelled like a very old flower garden mixed with just a hint of cinnamon and a smidge of tire rubber.

"Eat this, young man." she said, forcing the wed under T.K.'s nose.

He stared at her a moment. "What is this stuff?" he finally asked.

"Copperweed." she muttered. "It's used in the summoning of the former life, to position to the right timeline."

T.K., raising an eyebrow skeptically, lifted the roots and slid them into his mouth. He made a most unpleasant face as he swallowed them. "Ugh…" he groaned. "Tastes like cold eel."

"Tania." the old woman said suddenly. She was grinding a bluish-purple root in a stone bowl in front of her. "Would you please hand me the shredded monkshood?"

"Sure Gramma." Tania grabbed a small satchel from the wall and handed it to her. The old woman promptly added a liberal supply to the powder and mixed it in. Then she popped the top off a bottle and bowled some clear liquid in, mixing the thing into a paste.

The smell drifted over to the kid's noses, all of which wrinkled. It smelled remotely like shoe polish, with a touch of vinegar and a hint of lemon. "What the…"

"Hold still." Gramma pushed the paste under T.K.'s nose. "Breath deeply. These vapors should complete the process."

"Okay, this is getting freaky…" Matt whispered to Tai out of the corner of his mouth. But before any of them could get up to leave, T.K. wavered on the spot and crumpled.

"T.K.!" Kari exclaimed, trying to support him.

"Don't worry." Tania laughed. "It's only a trance."

"A trance?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"To help Gramma get in contact with the spirit of his former life." the young priestess said simply. "Basically, he's just asleep."

"Quiet now, all of you." the old woman hissed, and the others silenced as she leaned over and whispered in T.K.'s ear.

"Listen to the sound of my voice." she whispered. "You will do what I say. I want you to go back…Back…Back to the time of your anger. Back to the _exact_ moment which your anger begins to arise. Travel back.…Back…Back…"

Between the woman's chanting at the smell of the incense, the others seamed also to be under the priestess's spell. There was silence a moment, then she spoke again. "Have you arrived?"

"Yes." T.K. muttered, but the voice wasn't quite his. It was deeper, sounded a few years older, and had a strange, old-fashioned accent.

"T.K.…?" Matt whispered, but Tania shushed him.

"What is your name?" the old woman asked.

"Miroku Asuki." T.K. whispered again, eyes remaining closed and face emotionless.

The priestess leaned back, settling in for a long story. "What year is it, Miroku?" she asked. "What is your age?"

"It is 1593 A.D." T.K. muttered. "I am 19 years old."

Tania nodded. "That's why it took so long." she whispered.

"Miroku…" Gramma silenced her quietly and motioned to Kari. "Why is that you are haunting this young woman?"

At this the young man's face seamed to be restraining anger. "She has _betrayed _me." the new voice growled.

Kari put a hand over her mouth. "Betrayed?" Tai gasped quietly.

Gramma leaned forward. "Miroku…what was this betrayal? How is it that it happened?"

T.K.…Well, Miroku, I guess…took a deep breath before telling his story:

"My father has long since been dead, and at this age I am old enough to inherit the land my father left behind. But before I do, there's only one thing I wanted…to marry the girl of my dreams…"

The others glanced at each other. The old woman leaned forward. "Who was she, Miroku?" she asked. "Please describe her."

"Brown hair…" he muttered. "Long, very long…reached her waist…And the most enchanting…brown eyes…skin as pale as china…"

"Her name, Miroku?"

"…Kagome Misatu…" the boy muttered. "The youngest daughter of the miller in town…"

Kari took in a deep breath. She wanted to ask…she didn't know why, but she longed to ask…to ask him…

"Did you truly love her, Miroku?" the old woman asked.

"Yes." the boy muttered.

The priestess nodded. "Please continue."

"We were…engaged…" he murmured. "The next morning was the day…I could hardly wait…but then…She did it."

"Did what?" the old woman asked.

T.K.'s face looked outraged. No one knew how at that point, because it was hard to explain in words. But they could all make out the story:

_"Miroku…Love…"_

The woman put her arms around the young man's neck. They were behind his house, where she'd taken him for some 'private time' as she called it.

"Kagome…" he muttered, wrapping his arms around her as he secretly wished the night would never end…

Miroku sudden choked on something. His frazzled brain pulled one thing out of the numbness, the un-pain, and the shock: I've been stabbed…

His lover broke away and let him drop to the ground, rushing out of his view. He felt the blade pierce his back again and again, before it finally stopped and the body lay still. "Kagome…what's happened to her? Kagome!"

But as the spirit rose up from the corpus, he saw the truth:

The girl stood, looking down at him, a knife still clutched in her hand. It was smeared with blood…his blood…and another man stood behind her.

"She killed me…Kagome killed me!" his spirit raged, the scene fading from sight. "The witch…the temptress! She killed me! She killed me…"

About this time the effects faded. T.K. groaned a bit, then his eyes flew open and he sat up suddenly. "What the…" he gasped. "What happened?"

"T.K.?" Kari asked. "Is that you?"

"'Course it's me." he muttered. "What happened?"

The old priestess nodded quietly. "I see…" she muttered, putting her herbs away. "This will take quite a while."


End file.
